Introduction: The overall goal(s) of the Digestive Diseases Research Core Center at the University of Chicago, facilitated by the Administrative Core, will be to continue to foster and expand gastrointestinal-related research by its clinical and basic science faculty, particularly in the areas of IBD, and the immunology, inflammation, and microbiology of the Gl tract. This will be accomplished by offering special expertise, analytical services, Pilot & Feasibility and Enrichment Programs and support for young investigators seeking preliminary data for new research initiatives related to digestive diseases, as well as in aiding established investigators with their digestive diseases-related research. It is strongly anticipated that the Administrative Core will continue to play a central role in expanding IBDrelated research at the University, as well as locally and at a national level.